


The Strange Couple

by Mlle_Lane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Case Fic, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Stephen Strange is a very good doctor, Vampires
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lane/pseuds/Mlle_Lane
Summary: After the war with Thanos, Loki is punished for his crime of stealing one of the infinity stones from Asgard. But there is no prison that can hold the god of mischief, especially after the destruction of Asgard, so Thor decides to send his dear brother to the Sorcerer Supreme, the only being powerful enough to reign in Loki. So here comes Loki living with Stephen Strange in his New York Sanctum Sanctorum, without his brother, without his magic, and with all strange cases of bloodless murder victims popping up every corner in New York.





	1. Prologue: Prisoner

“ส่งแก้วนั่นมาให้ข้าเดี๋ยวนี้นะ” ชายหนุ่มผมดำทำเสียงขู่ฟ่อใส่ผู้ชายตรงหน้าที่ในมือถือแก้วน้ำ...ไม่สิไม่ใช่ถือ แต่หากเป็นการที่มีแก้วน้ำลอยอยู่เหนือฝ่ามือต่างหาก  

 

คนที่มีแก้วน้ำอยู่กับตัวนอกจากจะไม่ทำตามคำขู่นั่นแล้ว ยังเดาะลิ้นแล้วยกมุมปากยิ้มราวกับกำลังสนุกเสียเต็มประดา เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วยิ่งทำให้โลกิแค้นใจจนแทบอยากจะหักคอยาวๆของไอ้หมอผีบ้าจิ้มน้ำพริกนัก แล้วเขาก็คงจะทำได้ในแค่พริบตาหากแต่เขาเป็นโลกิคนเดิม 

โอ๊ยคิดแล้วยิ่งแค้นไอ้พี่บ้านั่นโคตรๆ ก็พี่งี่เง่าดันส่งให้เขาเข้าใกล้หินวิเศษแล้วหวังว่าเขาจะไม่ขโมยเนี่ยนะ พี่ยังมีสมองบ้างรึเปล่า แน่นอนสิเขาต้องขโมยอยู่แล้ว เขามันเป็นเจ้าแห่งกลลวงทั้งหลายทั้งปวงนะ มันช่วยไม่ได้เว้ย มันเป็นนิสัยของเขา เป็นอะไรที่อยู่ในสายเลือด มีแต่พี่โง่ๆนั่นแหละที่คิดว่าเขาจะไม่ทำ แล้วพอมารู้ความจริงก็ดันโกรธเขาแทบเป็นแทบตาย หลังสงครามกับธานอสจบลงเขาเลยต้องมารับการลงโทษด้วย 

 

แต่เพราะเขาเป็นน้องรัก...ไม่อยากยอมรับหรอกนะ แต่ธอร์น่ะเอ็นดูเขาไม่น้อย...เทพสายฟ้าก็เลยไม่อยากเป็นคนลงโทษเขาเอง แต่ดันเลือกส่งให้เขาไปอยู่กับคนที่คิดว่าจะคุมเขาได้ คิดแล้วโลกิก็กัดฟันกรอดๆ หมอนั่นก็คุมเขาได้จริงๆนั่นแหละ  _ สตีเฟ่น สเตรนจ์ _ ไอ้คนบ้า ไอ้หมอนรกที่ดันอ่านทุกอย่างที่ขวางหน้าแล้วก็ดันอ่านมาเจอวิธีที่ทำให้ยักษ์น้ำแข็งใช้เวทมนตร์ไม่ได้ ตอนนี้เขาเลยเป็นแค่ผู้ชายธรรมดาๆที่ไม่มีพลังพิเศษอะไรเลย อาจจะแค่แข็งแรงกว่ามนุษย์โลกธรรมดา แต่ก็ไม่มากพอที่จะหักคอจอมเวทย์กวนส้นเท้าได้ 

 

“ไม่ พูดดีๆกับผมก่อนสิ บอกแล้วใช่ไหมที่นี่เราอยู่กับอย่างสงบสุข” 

 

เส้นเลือดบนขมับของโลกิเต้นตุบๆ “เราบ้าอะไรล่ะเว้ย ไอ้คฤหาสน์หอกนี่ก็เห็นแค่นายกับผ้าคลุมลามกของนายอยู่กันแค่สองคนนั้นแหละ” ใช่ผ้าคลุมบ้าๆนั่นก็ชวนโมโหไม่น้อยกว่าเจ้านาย เขาต้องสะดุ้งตื่นกลางดึกนึกว่าผีอำตั้งแต่คืนแรกที่อยู่ที่นี่เพราะอยู่ดีๆก็มีผ้าคลุมเข้ามากอดรัดเขาไว้ เขาทั้งขู่ว่าจะเอากรรไกรตัด เอาไฟเผา ไอ้ผ้านรกนั่นก็ยังชอบย่องมาหาเขากลางดึก แล้วเขาเป็นยักษ์น้ำแข็งโว้ยยยยยยย โลกร้อนจะตายห่า เวลานอนเขาต้องแก้ผ้าอยู่แล้ว เอาเป็นว่าเจ้าของบ้านต้องมาช่วยเขาและเห็นเขาล่อนจ้อนตั้งแต่คืนแรกที่อยู่ด้วยกัน โว้ยยยยยย แล้วเขายังจำดวงตาเทาควันบุหรี่ที่ตวัดกวาดลงมองเขาก่อนที่เจ้าของดวงตาจะยิ้ม...เหมือนอย่างตอนนี้เลย...เป็นรอยยิ้มที่น่าหงุดหงิดเป็นที่สุด น่าหงุดหงิดยิ่งกว่ารอยยิ้มโง่ๆของพี่บ้าซะอีก เป็นรอยยิ้มของคนที่คิดว่ามีดีเหนือกว่าเขา เอาสิมาแก้ผ้าแข่งกันเลย เขาคิดว่าเขาหุ่นดีกว่าหุ่นก้างๆของนายสเตรนจ์นี่แน่นอน 

 

“แล้วจะให้ข้าต้องร้องขอทุกอย่างเลยรึไงแค่จะหยิบน้ำดื่มน่ะ ธอร์บอกไม่ใช่รึไงว่าห้ามทรมานข้า” โลกิกอดอกทำปากคว่ำ 

 

“จะฟ้องธอร์รึไงหืม” 

 

เสียงที่ฟังดูเย้ยหยันนั่นอีก ได้ยินแล้วเขาอยากจะกระทืบเท้าเร่าๆ แต่ก็คงถูกมองอย่างเหมือนเป็นเด็กอีก เขาเกลียดเป็นที่สุดเวลาที่ถูกมองว่าเป็นเด็กอย่างนี้ ธอร์ก็คราวนึงแล้ว พี่เอาแต่มองว่าเขาเป็นน้องเล็ก แล้วยังนายสตีเฟ่นนี่อีก เขาแก่กว่าเป็นพันๆปีเลยนะเว้ย นายนั่นอายุยืนคงกระพันก็จริง แต่ยังไงเขาก็แก่กว่า ไม่มีสิทธิ์มาทำเหมือนเขาเป็นเด็กแบบนี้นะ 

 

“ให้พลังข้าคืนสิ แล้วไม่ต้องถึงหูท่านพี่แน่” 

 

“คุณก็จะแพ้ผมอยู่ดี” 

 

“อวดดี ข้าเป็นถึงเทพ--”

 

“เอเลี่ยนต่างหาก คุณไม่ใช่เทพ แต่เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตนอกโลก แล้วคุณก็เรียนเวทมนตร์มาบ้าง” โลกิได้ยินประโยคที่อีกคนพูดขัดแล้วต้องมีอาการตากระตุก คันๆหมัดอยากจะไปสัมผัสสันกรามของไอ้หมอตรงหน้าเสียเหลือเกิน เอเลี่ยนเหรอ ไอ้บ้า เขาเป็นเทพเว้ย  **เทพ!!!** พวกมนุษย์ควรเคารพบูชาเขาสิ ไม่ใช่เรียกเขาว่าเอเลี่ยนเหมือนเป็นสัตว์อีกประเภทหนึ่งแบบนั้น 

 

อีกคนคงแปรความโกรธจนเงียบของเขาว่าเขาจนคำพูดเถียงไม่ออกจึงพูดต่อ “อีกอย่างในฐานะผู้มาอาศัย บ้านหลังนี้มีกฎที่คุณต้องทำตาม ข้อเดียวเท่านั้นเอง ห้ามแตะต้องหรือหยิบจับสิ่งใดที่ผมไม่ได้อนุญาติ”

 

กฎที่น่าหงุดหงิด เขากับธอร์มีนิสัยต่างกันราวฟ้ากับเหว เขาเป็นพวกเจ้าเล่ห์เจ้ากล ส่วนพี่ก็เป็นพวกที่โกหกไม่เป็นเอาซะเลย แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่เหมือนกันคือพวกเขาเกลียดคำว่า _ กฎ _ เข้าเส้น กฎทุกข้อในวังพวกเขาสองคนก็แหกกันมาหมดแล้ว นับประสาอะไรกับกฎที่มนุษย์มิดการ์ดไร้ตำแหน่งตั้งขึ้นมา เรื่องอะไรที่เขาจะต้องทำตาม 

 

“กำลังด่าผมในใจสินะ แล้วคงกำลังคิดว่าไม่มีวันทำตามกฎของผมเด็ดขาดใช่ไหม” เสียงทุ้มพูดออกมาเหมือนกับอ่านความรู้สึกเขาออก 

 

“ใช่ ต้องถามให้แน่ใจด้วยเหรอ หรือว่าอยากได้ยินว่าข้างในใจข้ากำลังด่าเจ้าว่าอะไรบ้าง จะจัดให้ก็ได้นะ” 

 

ร่างสูงผมดำในชุดเสื้อคลุมแดงส่ายหน้า “คุณเป็นคนที่อยู่ด้วยแล้วผมปวดหัวเป็นที่สุด แย่ยิ่งกว่าผมสมัยเป็นหมอฝึกหัดจอมกร่างเสียอีก” พูดจบก็เดินเข้ามาประชิดตัวเข้าอย่างเร็ว แล้วยกมือข้างที่ว่างขึ้นมาดีดหน้าผากเขา โลกิรีบยกมือขึ้นมากุมหน้าผากตัวเอง ไม่ได้เจ็บเลยสักนิด แต่ตกใจและโกรธมากกว่า หนอยแน่ะ 

 

“เจ้ามนุษย์ เจ้าไม่ใช่โอดินนะ ไม่มีสิทธิ์มาดีดหน้าผ--” 

 

“สตีเฟ่น หรือคุณหมอสเตรนจ์ให้เลือกเอาว่าจผมว่าอะไร ที่นี่เราอยู่กันอย่างมีอารยธรรมนะครับ ถ้าไม่อยากให้ผมทำตัวเป็นพ่อของคุณก็ช่วยอย่าทำเหมือนเป็นเด็กห้าขวบที่น่ารำคาญอย่างนั้นสิ ผมบอกตั้งแต่แรกแล้วว่ากฎนี้ผมตั้งขึ้นเพื่อตัวคุณเอง เพราะเรียกะอาศรมแห่งนี้เป็นที่เก็บรักษาวัตถุเวทย์มนตร์ทั้งที่ไม่อันตราย และแบบที่แตะปุ๊บตายปั๊บ เป็นเอเลี่ยนจากต่างดาวก็ม่องเท่งเหมือนกัน” 

 

“แค่หยิบแก้วน้ำจากชั้นวางเอง” โลกิยังไม่ยอมแพ้ 

 

“ที่คุณหยิบน่าเป็นจอกพิษต่างหาก ไม่ใช่แก้วน้ำธรรมดา มันเปลี่ยนของเหลวที่ใส่ไปในจอกให้เป็นยาพิษรุนแรง ถึงเป็นชาวแอสการ์ดก็คงรอดยากถ้าดื่มเข้าไป” พูดจบนักเวทย์หนุ่มก็ใช้พลังคว่ำแก้วลงปล่อยให้น้ำสัมผัสกับพลังแล้วระเหยหายไป “ผมไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะให้น้ำนี่สัมผัสกับอะไรทั้งนั้น ผมไม่ได้พูดเล่นนะ” 

 

โลกิกลืนน้ำลาย โอเค รู้แล้วก็ได้วะ แต่เพราะทิฐิจึงยังยืนเชิดคางเม้มปากแน่น ไม่ยอมรับหรอกว่าเขามองจอกพิษเป็นแก้วน้ำธรรมดา 

 

สตีเฟ่น สเตรนจ์โบกมือเก็บจอกพิษเข้าไปบนชั้นวางดังเดิม ก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วหันหลังสะบัดชายผ้าคลุมออกไป โดยไม่ลืมพูดทิ้งท้าย “ผมขอเพิ่มกฎอีกข้อนะครับ อย่าทำให้ผมเป็นห่วงมากนักได้ไหมครับ ผมต้องดูแลโลกแล้วยังต้องให้มาดูแลคุณด้วย ผมก็เหนื่อยเป็นนะครับ” ร่างสูงหายไปในประตูมิติสักบานก่อนที่เขาจะได้มีโอกาสโต้ตอบ...เพราะหมอนั่นเดินเร็วหรอก ไม่ใช่เพราะในหัวเขาเอาแต่ได้ยินคำว่า _ เป็นห่วง _ จนคิดคำพูดโต้ตอบไม่ทันหรอกน่า 

 

และถึงมันจะเป็นเพราะอย่างหลังจริง มันก็เป็นความผิดของไอ้หมอผีบ้านั่นแหละ ใครกันที่มาห่วงคนอย่างเขากันบ้าง เขาเป็นพวกพึ่งตัวเองได้นะ ตั้งแต่เด็กแล้ว บ้าชะมัด ไม่เห็นต้องมาเป็นห่วงเขาเลย อีกอย่างเขาเป็นนักโทษนะเว้ย ไอ้สตีเฟ่นบ้านั่นต้องประสาทกลับไปแล้วแหงๆถึงมาเป็นห่วงนักโทษในอาณัติของตัวเอง 

_ โอ๊ยยยย แล้วทำไมเขาถึงต้องแก้มร้อนด้วยวะ นี่เขาอยู่กับพี่บ้านานเกินไปจนติดเชื้องี่เง่ามาแหงๆเลย  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------


	2. Assistant

ถ้าถามเขาตรงๆว่าระหว่างการโดนลงโทษครั้งนี้ที่ถูกส่งให้ต้องมาติดแหง็กบนมิดการ์ดพร้อมกับนักเวทย์จอมเพี้ยนและเวทมนตร์หายสิ้น กับครั้งที่แล้วที่แม้เขาจะยังคงเป็นโลกิคนเดิม แต่ต้องอยู่ในกรงขังแคบๆ ว่าเขาจะเลือกแบบไหน เขาคงจะเลือกแบบคราวนี้โดยไม่ต้องคิด แต่ต้องตอบเบาๆโดยไม่ให้คนที่เป็น _ผู้คุม_ เขาได้ยินนะ ก็เพราะครั้งนี้ถึงจะไร้เวทมนตร์แต่เขาก็มีอิสระเต็มที่ในการเดินไปไหนมาไหนในอาศรมแห่งนี้ สเตนจ์อาจจะชอบพูดเหมือนเขาเป็นเด็กๆ มีกฎห้ามหยิบนู้นหยิบนี่ตามใจเขา แต่อย่างน้อยที่นี่เขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกราวกับเป็นนักโทษ เขาไม่ต้องมองลอดออกไปแล้วรับรู้ว่าเขาถูกจับรวมกับพวกอาชญากรไร้สติทั้งหลาย

 

และที่สำคัญไม่ต้องเห็นสีหน้าผิดหวังของคนที่เขารักที่สุด...อย่างท่านแม่...อย่างท่านพ่อ...อย่างธอร์...ทันทีที่คิดถึงชื่อนั้นเขาก็รีบส่ายศีรษะไล่ความคิดที่เผลอลอยไปถึงเจ้าแห่งแอสการ์ด แต่ก็ไม่ทันเพราะความรู้สึกน้อยใจแล่นขึ้นมาเป็นสายอย่างหยุดไม่ได้ รู้หรอกว่าธอร์ต้องยุ่งกับการสร้างแอสการ์ดขึ้นมาใหม่ ไม่มีทางที่จะทั้งสร้างคุกขังเขาหรือคุมเขาได้ตลอดเวลา แต่การที่ท่านพี่ทิ้งเขาเอาไว้ที่มิดการ์ดนี้ก็ทำเอาโลกิน้อยใจไม่น้อย เขาไม่มีวันยอมรับหรอก ว่านี้อาจจะเป็นส่วนที่แย่ที่สุดของการลงโทษในครั้งนี้ ไม่ใช่การที่ถูกสเตรนจ์จัดการสะกดเวทมนตร์ของเขา แต่เป็นการที่ท่านพี่เลือกจะทิ้งเขาเป็นครั้งแรก เพราะไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่...ไม่ว่าเขาจะร้ายกาจกับธอร์แค่ไหน...แต่พี่ชายก็ยังเลือกจะไขว่คว้ามาหาเขาทุกครั้ง

 

“ทำหน้าบึ้งอีกแล้ว” เสียงทุ้มของผู้อาศัยอีกคนในอาศรมแห่งนี้ทำให้โลกิสะดุ้ง ก่อนจะขมึงตาใส่เจ้าของประโยคนั้น

 

“เอ้า แล้วคุณก็มาพาลโกรธผมไปอีก” ร่างสูงในเสื้อคลุมสีแดงเดินเข้ามาใกล้ ในมือถือหนังสือเล่มหนาหนัก โลกิอดไม่ได้ที่จะเหลือบมองหน้าปก ถึงจะใช้เวทมนตร์ไม่ได้แต่นิสัยรักการอ่านหนังสือเวทย์ก็ยังอยู่ เมื่อครั้งที่อยู่ในคุกของแอสการ์ดท่านแม่ฟริกก้าจะเป็นคนจัดหาหนังสือมาให้เขา แต่พอตอนนี้...โลกิกลืนน้ำลาย หยุดคิดเรื่องพวกนี้ได้เลย เขาสั่งสมองตัวเอง หงุดหงิดที่มันไม่ทำตามใจเขา อยู่ดีๆก็เอาแต่ตวัดไปคิดถึงทุกคนที่ทิ้งเขาเอาไว้ ตั้งแต่ธอร์ แล้วก็ท่านแม่

 

“เงียบแบบนี้ประหลาดดีชะมัด ปกติต้องขมวดคิ้วแล้วตะโกนด่าผมอย่าง เจ้ามนุษย์ สาวหาว เจ้าไม่มีสิทธิ์มาพูดถึงหน้าตาข้าหรอกนะ” สเตรนจ์พูดประโยคเลียนแบบเขา ทำแม้กระทั่งการเชิดคอแล้วมองจากหางตาอย่างที่เขาชอบทำ โลกิมองแล้วได้แต่ขมวดคิ้ว หมอนี่มันเป็นบ้าอะไรของมันวะ เขาสงสัยจริงๆ คิดว่านิสัยชอบหยอดมุกไม่ฮาเนี่ยจะมีแค่ท่านพี่คนเดียวนะ แล้วขอบอกว่าเขาใช้โควต้าแกล้งหัวเราะให้กับมุกไม่ฮาของธอร์หมดแม็กแล้ว ชาตินี้ไม่มีวันหัวเราะให้มุกเห่ยๆของคนอื่นเด็ดขาด

 

“ไม่เคยได้ยินสุภาษิตของมนุษย์รึไง พูดไปสองไพเบี้ย นิ่งเสียตำลึงทอง เงียบๆบ้างก็ได้เจ้าน่ะ เป็นหมอไม่ใช่รึไง ปกติหมอเขาพูดมากกันด้วยเหรอ”

 

สตีเฟ่นส่ายหน้าพร้อมยกมือขึ้นเหมือนบอกว่ายอมแพ้แล้ว ก่อนจะเดินลงบันไดโถงพร้อมๆกับเขา “เที่ยงนี้ผมสั่งอาหารแม็กซิกันมานะ”

 

ได้ยินแล้วโลกิต้องถอนหายใจ “เมื่อไหร่คนใช้ของเจ้าจะกลับมาซะที”

 

“คุณหมายถึงหว่องใช่ไหม อย่าให้เขาได้ยินนะคุณเรียกเขาว่าคนใช้ผม ทั้งคุณทั้งผมได้ตายแน่ๆ แล้วอีกอย่างเขาไม่กลับมาง่ายๆหรอก หว่องต้องกลับไปดูแลอาศรมฝั่งฮ่องกง”

 

“เขาทำอาหารอร่อยกว่าอาหารที่เจ้าสั่งมาทุกวันตั้งเยอะ”

 

คราวนี้เป็นสเตรนจ์ที่ถอนหายใจ แถมยังกลอกตาใส่เขาอีก “คุณกินอาหารที่เขาทำแค่สองวันแรกเองนะ แล้วนี้เพิ่งสองสัปดาห์เอง คุณต้องมีอาหารอะไรที่คุณถูกปากบ้างแหละ นิวยอร์คมีร้านอาหารเป็นร้อย....”

 

สเตรนจ์พูดต่อเรื่องร้านอาหาร แต่โลกิก็ไม่ได้สนใจอีกแล้ว ความคิดเขาหยุดนิ่งกับคำว่า _สองสัปดาห์_ เขามาอยู่ที่อาศรมแห่งนี้ อยู่แบบไร้พลังมานานขนาดนี้แล้วหรือ เขาคิดว่าเขาจะต้องหาทางฆ่ารัดคอหนุ่มข้างตัวตั้งแต่วันแรกที่มาอยู่ เอ่อๆจริงๆเขาก็หาทางนั้นแหละ แต่เพราะว่าสเตรนจ์ไม่ได้รับตำแหน่งมหาจอมเวทย์เพียงเพราะไม่มีคนสืบทอด แต่เขายังมีพลังเวทมนตร์กล้าแข็งพอที่จะจัดการกับชาวแอสการ์ดที่แข็งแรงมากกว่าได้ นอกจากนั้นหมอนี่ยังมองผ่านการแสดงตบตาของเขาได้ง่ายๆ แผนทั้งหลายทั้งปวงที่ทำเอาธอร์หลงกลมาแล้วนั้น กลับทำให้นักเวทย์มิดการ์ดเพียงแค่มองเขาแล้วเลิกคิ้ว แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นหลัก ประเด็นหลักก็คือเขาไม่ใช้เวทมนตร์มาตั้งสองสัปดาห์แล้วหรือ พลังเวทย์มนตร์ไม่ว่าจะหายตัวเอย แปลงกายเอย เขาใช้มันเป็นร้อยๆเป็นพันปี เสมือนเป็นแขนเป็นขาเขาไปแล้ว เขาคิดว่าตัวเองคงจะรู้สึกเหมือนคนง่อยเปลี้ยเสียขาเมื่อไม่สามารถร่ายคาถาได้ หากแต่ว่าเขากลับไม่รู้สึก _ขาด_ ขนาดนั้น

โลกิเหลือบมองคนข้างตัว ที่ตอนนี้ยังคงร่ายรายชื่อร้านอาหารที่อยากจะสั่งให้เขาได้ชิม คงเป็นเพราะหมอนี่ละมั้งที่ทำให้เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกขาด เขายังคงได้ทุกอย่างที่อยากได้ แค่เพียงเอ่ยปากผู้คุมของเขาก็สรรหามาให้โดยไม่ต้องขอ

_...ที่จริง...นอกจากหน้าตาที่กวนโอ๊ย แล้วก็ปากจัดๆที่จิกกัดเขาบ่อยๆแล้ว หมอนั่นก็ไม่ได้แย่ซะหน่อย...มั้ง…_

 

“นี่คุณใจลอยไปถึงไหนแล้ว” เสียงตะโกนใส่หูพร้อมกับนิ้วมือที่ดีดตรงหน้าทำให้โลกิกลับมาสนใจเรื่องรอบตัวอีกครั้ง เขาหันไปทำหน้าดุขมวดคิ้วใส่ผู้ชายข้างตัว แถมยังยึดหลังให้ตรงทำให้เขาสูงกว่าสเตนจ์เกือบครึ่งฝ่ามือ แต่ก็เหมือนเคยที่ไอ้หมอหน้าหนวดนี่เลิกคิ้วตอบเขากลับ

 

“คิดว่าจะฆ่าเจ้ายังไงดี”

 

สเตรนจ์พ่นลมออกจากจมูกอย่างขำซะเต็มประดา ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าเดินลิ่วๆไปยังห้องทานอาหาร

 

“นี่เจ้ามนุษย์คิดเหรอว่าเวทมนตร์ของเจ้าจะเอาชนะข้าได้ตลอดไป” โลกิรีบเดินตามแถมทำเสียงดุใส่ด้วย แต่ก็เหมือนเดิม เสียงพ่นลมอีกรอบ ก่อนที่ผู้คุมของเขาจะหันกลับมาตอบ ตาสีเทาเป็นประกาย

 

“เปล่า แค่อยากจะเตือนว่าถ้าผมตายไปเนี่ย มันมีโอกาสสูงมากที่คุณจะต้องติดแหง็กในมิดการ์ดโดยใช้เวทมนตร์ไม่ได้ตลอดไป”

 

โลกิอ้าปากค้าง เฮ้ย ไอบ้า ลืมไปเลย ลืมถามมันว่าเขาจะเอาพลังคืนได้ยังไง นึกง่ายๆว่าถ้าคนร่ายคาถาตาย คาถาก็ต้องจบสิ แต่เดี๋ยวนะถ้าเผื่อเป็นคาถาแบบที่เงือนไขแล้วหนึ่งในเงื่อนไขคือถ้าคนร่ายไม่ร่ายปลดเวทมนตร์เขาก็จะถูกล็อคตลอดไป

“เจ้าขู่ข้า” โลกิรีบเดินตามมาจนถึงโต๊ะทานข้าว จานสองใบลอยมาวางบนโต๊ะก่อนที่อาหารจากในห่อจะลอยขึ้นแล้วจัดอยู่บนจานอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ ปกติเขาต้องพูดอะไรอย่าง _ขี้อวดชะมัด_ ออกไป แต่ตอนนี้ร้อนใจเรื่องเวทมนตร์ของตัวเองจนลืมไปว่าต้องด่าไอ้หมอแปลกแล้ว

 

เจ้าของบ้านไม่ตอบง่ายๆกลับนั่งลงใช้ช้อนเขี่ยข้าวกับถั่วบนจาน “คุณจะลองดูก็ได้นะ ถ้าอยากลองบีบคอผมจริงๆ แต่ก่อนอื่นทานอาหารเที่ยงก่อนไหม เดี๋ยวผมมีนัดตอนบ่าย”

 

 ท่าทางไม่ทุกข์ร้อนของสเตรนจ์ยิ่งทำให้โลกิอยากจะคว่ำโต๊ะนัก หรือกระทืบเท้า หรือด่าอะไรสักอย่าง แต่เพราะร่างกายเขามันไม่รักดี แทนที่มือเขาจะยกโต๊ะโชว์แสนยานุภาพ กลับเป็นท้องเขาร้องดังลั่น โชว์ความหิวแทน

 

แล้วเขาเห็นเลยว่าหมอนั่นหัวเราะ...โอเคอาจจะไม่ได้หัวเราะ แต่เขาเป็นแน่ๆที่ริมฝีปากใต้หนวดนั่นกระตุก ตาสีเทาตวัดขึ้นมามองเขาก่อนจะก้มลงไปมองจานอย่างเร็ว ถ้าเขาเดินออกไปตอนนี้ก็เท่ากับว่าเขายอมรับว่ามันหน้าอาย เรื่องเถอะ โลกิเชิดหน้าแล้วคว้าเก้าอี้ดึงก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลง แล้วหยิบช้อนขึ้นมา โอ๊ยยยย ทั้งๆที่เขาไม่ได้ชอบอาหารอะไรอื่นที่ไม่ใช่หว่องทำเลยแล้วทำไมเขาต้องท้องร้องด้วยไม่ทราบ โลกิตีอกชกหัวตัวเองอยู่ข้างใน แต่ข้างนอกเขายังปั้นหน้านิ่งยกอาหารใส่ปากเหมือนจะกินก็ได้ไม่กินก็ได้

 

“ผมไม่ได้ขู่ แต่ผมคิดว่าคาถาที่ผมใช้น่ะ มันไม่สลายไปเมื่อคนร่ายตายนะ เป็นคาถาแบบมีเงื่อนไข หากไม่ทำให้เงื่อนไขสำเร็จคาถาก็ไม่คลาย ยิ่งผมไม่อยู่ด้วยแล้ว คุณคงไม่รู้เนอะว่าเงือนไขเป็นอะไร แล้วผมก็ไม่รู้ด้วยว่าคาถานี้มันจะเสี่อมสลายไปตามเวลาเหมือนคาถาที่มีเงื่อนไขปกติรึเปล่า”

 

โลกิทุบโต๊ะ อะไรของมันวะ “เจ้าไม่รู้ได้ยังไง เจ้าใช้คาถาบ้าๆบอๆกับข้า โดยไม่แน่ใจเนี่ยนะว่าจะแก้ได้อย่างไร”

 

คนนั่งตรงข้ามเขาได้แต่ทำตาปริบๆก่อนจะยักไหล่ “ก็คำเตือนมันอยู่ที่อีกเล่ม แล้วคุณก็เห็นว่าหนังสือมันสภาพเก่าเต็มที อีกเล่มก็เลยแบบ...ถูกปลวกกินไปแล้ว”

 

ถ้ามันจะไม่ทำให้เสียภาพลักษณ์เขาจะยกมือขึ้นมาทึ้งผมตัวเองพร้อมกรีดร้องซะตอนนี้เลย **อะไรของมัน** โอ๊ยทำไมเขาต้องมาเจอหมอผีเวรแบบนี้ ถูกปลวกกินไปแล้ว คำเตือนถูกปลวกกินไปแล้วเหรอ จะบ้าตาย คนเดียวที่ประสาทกลับไม่ใช่มีแต่ธอร์สินะ เขาสูดหายใจลึกข่มสติอารมณ์แล้วถามเสียงเย็น

“แล้ววิธีแก้คาถานั้นทำยังไง”

 

“ไม่บอก”

 

**ข้าวไม่กินแล้วเว้ย! ล้มโต๊ะเลยดีกว่า!** แต่ถึงเขาจะอยากลุกขึ้นแต่ก็ลุกไม่ได้ เหมือนมีพลังดึงร่างเขาไว้ให้ติดกับเก้าอี้ และวินาทีนี้ในเมื่อใช้มืออาละวาดไม่ได้ ก็ใช้ปากแทนละกัน

“ไอ้หมอเวร เฮงซวยสุดๆ ไอ้เจ้ามนุษย์ นี่เจ้าจะให้ข้าไม่มีเวทมนตร์ใช้ไปตลอดรึไง อย่าให้ข้าหลุดไปได้นะ” พูดแล้วโลกิก็กำส้อมแน่นก่อนจะจิ้มที่จานอย่างแรงเหมือนบอกให้รู้ว่าชะตากรรมของไอ้หมอผีบ้าจะไม่ต่างจากถั่วในจาน

 

“เปล่าเหมือนกัน วิธีแก้คาถาน่ะไม่ยากหรอก แล้วอีกอย่างหนึ่งในเงื่อนไขในการแก้คาถาคือห้ามไม่ให้ผู้ถูกร่ายรู้วิธีแก้”

 

“ **แล้วจะแก้ยังไงเล่า!!** ” เขาปาส้อมได้ไหม ปาได้รึเปล่า อาจจะไม่ใช่มีดแต่เขาก็ปาแม่นพอตัวนะ แล้วหัวของไอ้หมอนั่นไม่ใช่เล็กๆด้วย ปาถูกแน่นอน

 

“คุณใช้ชีวิตไปปกติเดี๋ยวคุณก็รู้เองแหละ” คนตอบพูดส่งๆตัดบทเหมือนจะให้จบ แต่เขาไม่จบหรอก

 

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นถึงเจ้าตายไปแต่ถ้าข้าทำสิ่งที่แก้คาถา ข้าก็จะได้เวทมนตร์คืนมาใช่ไหม” เขายังไม่ยอมแพ้หรอกนะ ต้องมีวิธีที่ได้ทั้งเฉาะหัวไอ้หนวดตรงหน้าแล้วเขาก็ได้เวทมนตร์สิ

 

คนถูกถามวางช้อนลง ทำหน้าครุ่นคิด “เป็นคำถามที่ดีครับ...แต่ผมว่าคุณอย่าลองดีกว่า บอกแล้วว่าผมไม่ได้อ่านคำเตือน ถ้าผมตายไปเงื่อนไขของคาถาจะเหมือนเดิมรึเปล่าก็ไม่--”

 

“ไอ้หมอเวรตะไล ทำไมแกใช้คาถาที่ไม่มีคำเตือนละเว้ย ใครกันอ่านคาถาไม่อ่านคำเตือน” โลกิตะโกนขัดอย่างอดไม่ได้ โอ๊ย ทำไมธอร์ยอมให้เขาอยู่ในความดูแลของคนแบบนี้วะ “หว่องรู้เรื่องไหม”

 

สเตรนจ์กระพริบตาแล้วรีบก้มหน้าลงก่อนจะตอบเสียงอู้อี้ “ไม่รู้”

 

ตรูว่าแล้ว แต่ถึงยังไงตอนนี้ก็แก้อะไรไม่ได้ ถึงยังไงเขาก็ติดต่อหว่องให้มาแก้คาถาแทนไม่ได้ โอ๊ยแล้วยังจะบีบคอไอ้หมอแปลกนี่ก็ไม่ได้อีก ถ้ามันตายไปแล้วเขาไม่ใช้เวทมนตร์ตลอดชีวิตไม่ได้ทำไง ให้กลับไปแอสการ์ดทำนาเหรอ!

 

โลกิถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ให้กับชะตาของตัวเอง ทุกครั้งที่เขาเฝ้าภาวนาเวลาที่นายสเตรนจ์ออกไปช่วยลูกค้าว่าให้ไปแล้วไปลับไม่กลับมาเนี่ยเท่ากับเขากำลังตัดชะตาตัวเองอยู่ชัดๆเลยนี่หว่า โชคดีใช่ไหมที่พระเจ้าไม่อยู่ข้างเขา แต่พอคิดอย่างนั้นเขาก็ต้องทำตาโตออกมา มือเรียวชี้ตรงไปที่คนตรงหน้า

“ห้ามออกไปรับงานที่ปรึกษาอีกเด็ดขาด จากนี้จนกระทั่งข้าได้เวทมนตร์คืนมาเจ้าต้องอยู่ในอาศรมแห่งนี้ ห้ามไปทำอะไรอันตราย” ก็ตอนนี้กลายเป็นว่าความอยู่รอดของสเตรนจ์คือความอยู่รอดของเขาด้วย แล้วหมอนี่ดันออกไปรับงานเป็นที่ปรึกษาคดีที่มาจากพลังงานจากมิติมืดรั่วซึมมายังโลก ซึ่งหลังจากสงครามกับธานอสดูเหมือนช่องว่างระหว่างมิติจะเปิดการบิดเบี้ยวแตกหัก เพราะคดีแปลกๆอย่างอยู่ดีๆก็มีผีสิง หรือว่าเรื่องเหนือธรรมชาติของมิดการ์ดเกิดขึ้นบ่อยมาก ในฐานะมหาจอมเวทย์ของมิดการ์ด สเตรนจ์เลยต้องรับหน้าที่แก้ไข แล้วทุกครั้งที่ออกไปหมายความว่ามีโอกาสที่จะเจอสิ่งมีชีวิตหรือพลังงานที่จัดการนักเวทย์ได้

 

“ได้ไง นี่งานผมนะ แต่คุณเป็นห่วงเหรอ” เป็นอีกครั้งที่ดวงตาสีเทาเป็นประกายวับวาบ

 

“เออสิ ถ้าเจ้าตาย ข้าจะอยู่ยังไง” เดี๋ยวนะ ทำไมประโยคนี้มันฟังดูแปลกๆ เฮ้ย ไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างนั้นเว้ย “คะ..คือข้าหมายถึงถ้าเจ้าตายไป เวทมนตร์ของข้าจะหายไปตลอดกาลรึเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะเวทมนตร์ล่ะก็อย่างเจ้าน่ะข้าไม่มีวันห่วงหรอก” โลกิเน้นประโยคสุดท้าย ต้องให้แน่ใจสิว่าหมอนั่นจะไม่เข้าใจผิด

 

สเตรนจ์หัวเราะเบาๆ “ผมไม่ตายง่ายๆหรอก อย่าลืมนะครับว่าขนาดตอนที่คุณมีเวทมนตร์ผมก็ยังจัดการคุณได้มาแล้ว” สเตรนจ์พูดถึงตอนที่หลังจบศึกแล้วเขาเป็นคนที่รับปากกับธอร์ว่าจะไปตามหาเขามาจัดการรับโทษฐานขโมยของจากท้องพระโรงของแอสการ์ด

 

“อย่าโอหังไปนะเจ้ามนุษย์ ตอนนั้นเจ้าใช้ทั้งเล่ห์ทั้งกล หลอกให้ข้าตกเข้าไปในประตูมิติ” โลกิไม่ยอมรับง่ายๆหรอกนะว่าเขาโดนจับต้อนมาโดยที่สเตรนจ์เลือดไม่ตกยางไม่ออกเลย

 

“คุณยอมรับสิว่าเทพเจ้าแห่งกลนั้นกลับสู้กับเล่ห์หรือกลของผมไม่ได้”

 

โอ๊ยทำไมเขาต้องโดนต้อนจนเข้ามุมอยู่เรื่อย ทำไม้ทำไม ทำไมหมอนี่มันไม่โง่ๆซื่อๆเหมือนพี่บ้าบ้างนะ คิดถึงธอร์ขึ้นมาตะหงิดๆ “แต่เจ้าก็ยังเป็นแค่มนุษย์ อ่อนแอปวกเปียก โดนระเบิดเข้าไปหน่อยก็เลือดตกจนตายได้แล้ว” โลกิพูดต่ออย่างไม่ยอมแพ้ “ถึงเป็นถึงมหาจอมเวทย์แต่เจ้าก็ไม่ได้แข็งแกร่งเช่นข้าหรือชาวแอสการ์ด”

 

สเตรนจ์กลอกตา “ใช่คุณแน่มาก ไม่ได้โดนชาวมิดการ์ดปวกเปียกอย่างผมเตะตูดไปถึงสองครั้งเต็มๆ ผมไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ แล้วถึงจะเป็นไรแต่นี่งานผม”

 

“งั้นข้าจะไปทำงานกับเจ้าด้วย” โลกิเอาส้อมจิ้มโต๊ะพร้อมตะโกนก้อง เขาเลียนแบบการข่มขู่แบบธอร์มาล้วนๆ

 

“ตกลง” นักเวทย์หนุ่มตกลงง่ายๆก่อนจะก้มหน้าตักข้าวกับถั่วเข้าปากต่อ โลกิเสียอีกที่เป็นคนอึ้งไป เขาคิดว่าจะต้องต่อรองข่มขู่ (แต่ไม่ขอร้องเด็ดขาด!) แต่สเตรนจ์กลับตกลงง่ายๆ ตาสีเขียวหรี่ลงมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่เชื่อใจ

 

“เจ้ามีแผนอะไรอยู่ใช่ไหม ถึงได้ตกลงง่ายๆแบบนี้”

 

สเตรนจ์เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเลิกคิ้ว ทำหน้าบริสุทธิ์ซึ่งขอบอกเลยว่าไม่เข้ากับดวงตาฉลาดแกมโกงนั่นเลยสักนิด “เปล่าซะหน่อย ก็คุณอยากตามมาด้วยก็ตามมาสิ ผมเองก็ขาดลูกมืออยู่พอดี ศิษย์ของคาร์มาร์ทาซก็ไม่มีใครสักคนอยากมาอยู่ที่นี่ช่วยผม”

 

“ไม่ใช่ลูกมือ ข้าตามไปคอยดูไม่ให้เจ้าทำอะไรที่อาจจะทำให้ข้าไม่ได้เวทมนตร์คืนมาต่างหาก” โลกิรีบเถียงกลับ เขาไม่ใช่ลูกกระจ๊อกของไอ้หมอเวรนี่หรอกนะ เขาเป็นถึงเจ้าชายของแอสการ์ดนะ

 

“ถ้าจะไม่ช่วยก็ไม่ให้ไป” สเตรนจ์พูดง่ายๆ “ในบ้านมีกฎหนึ่งข้อ ออกไปข้างนอกผมก็มีกฎอีกหนึ่งข้อเหมือนกัน ทำทุกอย่างที่ผมสั่ง”

 

“จะบ้าเหรอไอ้หมอเวรตะไล!” โลกิด่ากลับรัว “ถ้าเจ้าเกิดสั่งให้ข้าฆ่าตัวตายล่ะทำยังไง”

 

“ผมไม่ทำอยู่แล้ว คุณจะบ้าเหรอ ผมรับปากพี่คุณไว้ว่าจะไม่ให้คุณเป็นอะไร ผมก็มีชนักปักหลังเหมือนกันนะ ถ้าคุณไม่รับปากผมไม่ให้คุณออกไปหรอก”

 

“ก็ได้ข้ารับปาก” ซะทีไหนกันเล่า ใครเชื่อคำสัญญาของเขาก็เขลาเต็มที หมอโง่เอ๊ย เขาน่ะจะขัดขวางงานทุกอย่างที่เป็นอันตรายเลยคอยดู

 

“ดีมาก” สเตรนจ์ส่งยิ้มกว้างให้เขาก่อนจะพูดต่อ “แล้วถ้าคุณไม่ทำตามที่รับปากก็ขอให้รูไว้ว่าผมใช้เวทมนตร์บังคับคุณได้”

 

_อ๊ากกกก ไอ้หมอผี จะมีสักครั้งที่เขาชนะมันได้บ้างไหม_

 

* * *

 

 

หลังจากทานอาหารกลางวันเสร็จ สเตรนจ์ก็เดินไปที่ห้องทำงาน ส่วนเขาก็เดินตามไปโดยไม่ต้องรอให้อีกฝ่ายออกปาก ไม่ปล่อยให้คลาดสายตาไปเด็ดขาด อีกอย่างเขาไม่เคยเข้าไปในห้องทำงานของนักเวทย์ เจ้าตัวไม่เคยออกปากห้ามก็จริง แต่ในเมื่อสเตรนจ์ใช้เวลาอยู่ในห้องนั้นเกือบตลอดเวลาเขาจึงไม่อยากเฉียดเข้าไปใกล้ เลือกที่จะอยู่ส่วนอื่นของบ้านที่ห่างไกลเจ้าของจะดีกว่า ดังนั้นเมื่อไปถึงเขาถึงมองหนังสือที่เรียงรายตามชั้นอย่างตื่นตาตื่นใจ ที่นี่เองที่สเตรนจ์เก็บคัมภีร์ต่างๆเอาไว้

 

“ถ้าไม่มีเชือกกั้น คุณจะหยิบออกมากอ่านก็ได้นะ” เสียงทุ้มดังมาจากข้างหลัง โลกิรีบหันกลับมา ประจันหน้ากับเจ้าของบ้านที่ยืนเอียงคอมองเขา “ก็คุณดูท่าทางดีใจเหมือนกับเด็กๆเห็นลูกอม”

 

โลกิไม่ตอบแต่หันหลังกลับไปแล้วเลือกหนังสือเล่มหนึ่งลงมา ภาษาสันสกฤติ แน่นอนเขาอ่านออกง่ายๆ “ไม่กลัวข้าจะมีพลังเวทมนตร์คืนมารึไง หรือไปเจอพวกคาภาปลุกจอมมารให้มาเป็นทาส”

 

คนถูกถามหัวเราะน้อยๆ “ของพวกนั้นผมไม่วางทิ้งเอาไว้ที่เด็กหยิบถึงหรอกน่า”

 

“ไม่ใช่เด็กซะหน่อย” โลกิรีบเถียง แม้จะรู้ว่าเป็นคำเปรียบเปรย แต่เขาก็ไม่ใช่เด็กจริงๆนะเฟ้ย

 

“ขอโทษทีครับ คุณนี่ไม่มีอารมณ์ขันเอาซะเลย เป็นแค่คำเปรียบเปรยหรอก แล้วพวกหนังสือที่อันตรายทั้งหลายผมเก็บเอาไว้ในมิติอื่นที่คุณเข้าไปไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว”

 

หนุ่มผมยาวทำหน้าง้ำ ถ้าซ่อนอยู่ในบ้านหลังนี้เขาคงหาพบ แล้วอาจจะแอบหยิบออกมาได้โดยเจ้าของบ้านไม่รู้ด้วย แต่ในเมื่ออยู่ในมิติอื่นก็หมดสิทธิ์ เขาไม่มีพลังเปิดมิติ

แต่เอาน่าอย่างน้อยก็ไม่ต้องเบื่อจ้องผนังหินแล้ววางแผนฆ่าผู้คุมของเขาในเวลาว่างอีกแล้ว มีหนังสือที่ไม่เคยอ่านมาเป็นเพื่อนก็ยังดี ถึงจะเป็นหนังสือที่ไร้พิษไร้เขี้ยวก็เถอะ

 

โลกิเดินถือหนังสือไปนั่งบนโซฟาหนานุ่มมุมหนึ่งของห้อง ส่วนสเตรนจ์ก็ไม่ได้กวนเขา กลับไปนั่งเงียบๆเขียนและอ่านอะไรสักอย่างที่โต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง ร่างสูงผมยาวลอบมองผ่านขอบหนังสือไปที่เจ้าของบ้านอยู่ร่ำๆไป กังวลว่าถ้าหากเขาปล่อยให้หลุดสายตาอีกคนจะแอบลุกหนีเขาออกไป แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปสเตรนจ์ไม่มีท่าทีลุกไปไหน โลกิก็เลิกสนใจอีกคน ให้ความสนใจหนังสือตรงหน้าเต็มที่ รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เมื่อเสียงกริ่งประตูดังขึ้น แล้วหนังสือก็ผ่านไปเกือบครึ่งเล่ม

 

“อ้ะ สงสัยลูกค้าที่โทรนัดจะมาถึงแล้ว” สเตรนจ์พูดให้เขาได้ยินก่อนจะเดินออกไปเปิดประตูบ้าน เขารีบวางหนังสือลงยันตัวยืนขึ้นจัดเสื้อผ้าแล้วทำสีหน้าดุหน้าตายที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาจะขู่ลูกค้าที่ว่าให้เปิงกลับไป สเตรนจ์จะได้ไม่ต้องออกไปให้เขาต้องใจเต้นเล่นๆ

 

ไม่นานเสียงฝีเท้าสองคู่และเสียงคุยเบาๆก็ค่อยๆดังขึ้น พร้อมกับสองร่างผ่านประตูห้องทำงานเข้ามา หนึ่งนั้นคือสเตรนจ์ ส่วนอีกคนที่มาด้วยคือหญิงชราผมขาวในชุดที่ปิดยาวถึงข้อเท้าและห้อยไม้กางเขนเส้นโตเอาไว้ นี่สินะลูกค้า โลกิคิดในใจ ความรู้สึกอยากจะขู่เธอให้กลัวหายไปเกินกว่าครึ่งเมื่อเห็นสายตาใจดี ให้ตายสิเขาแพ้ผู้หญิงแก่ใจดีเสมอ พวกเธอทำให้เขานึกถึงท่านแม่ที่จากไป

 

“นี้คุณเอสโตล่า ส่วนนี้...เอ่อ...ลูก…ผู้ช่วยของผม” สเตรนจ์เปลี่ยนคำพูดกลางคันเมื่อเขาส่งสายตาเขียวค้อนขวับไปให้ เออวะผู้ช่วยก็ยังดีกว่าลูกมืือ ถือว่าอัพเกรดขึ้นมานิดนึงได้รึเปล่า

 

“สวัสดีค่ะ” เธอส่งมือพร้อมค้อมศีรษะให้เขา สำเนียงภาษาอังกฤษของเธอเหน่อน้อยๆ คงไม่ได้โตที่นี่ และถ้าหากให้เดาจากชื่อของเธอแล้วเธอคงมาจากอเมริกาใต้ แม็กซิกัน...น่าจะใช่ โลกิคิดเองในใจ

 

เขายื่นมือจับเธอแล้วรีบปล่อย เพราะไม่ชอบถูกเนื้อต้องตัวใคร แต่เพราะไม่อยากให้เธอรู้สึกแย่เขาจึงแก้ด้วยการส่งยิ้มตามไปให้แทน แล้วก็ต้องหุบยิ้มแทบไม่ทันเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นเห็นนักเวทย์ตัวสูงเลิกคิ้วมองเขา

 

สเตนจ์ส่ายหน้าแล้วยิ้มก่อนจะผายมือนำคุณเอสโตล่าเข้าไปในห้อง ระหว่างนั้นก็ไต่ถามเรื่องของเธอไปด้วย “คุณบอกว่าคิดว่าบ้านคุณมีเรื่องแปลกๆเกิดขึ้นหรือครับ”

 

 “ใช่ค่ะ ตั้งแต่ฉันย้ายเข้าไปในอพาร์ทเมนต์ใหม่ในบรูคลิน ฉันก็รู้สึกนอนไม่ค่อยหลับเหมือนมีคนคอยจ้องฉันตลอดเวลา แถมบางทีก็ได้กลิ่นคาวเลือดคลุ้งขึ้นมา แปลกจริงๆค่ะ ทั้งๆที่เลือกอพาร์ทเมนต์ที่อยู่ห่างจากตลาดสด ไม่มีร้านอาหารแล้วแท้ๆนะคะ”

 

โลกิคันปากยุบยับอยากจะบอกว่าอาจจะเป็นเพราะเธอแก่และประสาทสัมผัสของเธอแย่ลงก็ได้ แต่เมื่อเธอหันมาส่งยิ้มให้เขา คำพูดถากถางก็ระเหยหายไปก่อนจะหลุดออกจากปากไปได้ โอ๊ย เขาแพ้ผู้หญิงแก่จริงๆเหรอเนี่ย ถ้า ธอร์รู้เขาคงโดนล้อไปอีกนานแน่ๆ

 

“คุณไม่ได้ซื้ออะไรเข้ามาใหม่ใช่ไหมครับ” สเตรนจ์ถามต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล ไม่มีซะหรอกไอ้น้ำเสียงถากถางที่ใช้กับเขาเป็นประจำน่ะ อะไรวะ พูดดีก็ได้นี้หว่า แล้วทำไมถึงได้กวนกับเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลาเล่า

 

“โอ้ ไม่เลยค่ะ ฉันย้ายเข้ามาโดยมีแค่กระเป๋าใบเดียวเท่านั้น ท่านอธิการเป็นคนจัดเตรียมให้ทุกอย่าง”

 

“ท่านอธิการ” โลกิขึ้นเสียงสูงถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ใครคือท่านอธิการ เขาไม่ได้เผลอหลับจนหลุดอะไรไปใช่ไหม

 

“คุณเอสโตล่าเคยเป็นแม่ชีประจำโรงเรียนศาสนามาก่อน และตอนนี้เธอเกษียณแล้ว” สเตรนจ์หันมาตอบให้แทน

 

อ้อ นั่นอธิบายได้ว่าทำไมเธอถึงแต่งตัวแบบนี้พร้อมกับกางเขนเส้นโต

 

“ท่านอธิการไม่ได้เล่าอะไรให้ฟังใช่ไหมครับ”

 

หล่อนส่ายศรีษะ “เปล่าค่ะ ท่านติดต่อผ่านคนรู้จักอีกทีหนึ่ง แต่ท่านก็ไม่ได้เตือนฉันนะคะว่าจะมีอะไรในห้องนั้นหรือเปล่า”

 

“คุณไม่ได้ถูกทำร้ายใช่ไหมครับ แค่รู้สึกเหมือนมีคนมองและกลิ่นคาวเลือด” สเตรนจ์ถามต่อ

 

“ใช่ค่ะ แต่ฉันรู้สึกแปลกๆอยู่ตลอดเวลา แล้วฉันก็ไม่มีที่อื่นจะให้ไปอยู่อีกแล้วด้วยค่ะ”

 

 “คุณเคยขอความช่วยเหลือจากท่านอธิการไหมครับ อย่างขอให้ท่านติดต่อบาทหลวงหรือใครมาทำพิธี” โลกิรีบพยักหน้าเห็นด้วยกับที่สเตรนจ์ถามออกไป ใช่ไม่เห็นต้องถึงมหาจอมเวทย์เลย กับอีแค่ห้องผีสิง

 

“เคยค่ะ” เธอตอบแล้วมีสีหน้าสลดลงเล็กน้อย “แต่เพราะมันยังเป็นแค่ความรู้สึก ไม่มีหลักฐานอะไร ท่านเลยไม่สามารถขอให้ทางคริสตจักรส่งใครมาช่วยฉันได้ค่ะ” อะไรนะ นี่มันเรื่องไล่ผี ไม่ใช่การจับขโมยสักหน่อย ต้องมีหลักฐานด้วยรึไง มิดการ์ดนี่ช่างประหลาดแท้ กฎเกณฑ์บ้าบอเต็มไปหมด “แล้วฉันก็เห็นใบปลิวของคุณในร้านกาแฟแถวอพาร์ทเมนต์ก็เลยโทรมาตามเบอร์ที่คุณให้ไว้” อะไรนะ ขออีกรอบสิ หมอนี่มีติดใบปลิวป่าวประกาศหางานด้วยรึไง เฮ้ย ทำไมต้องรนหาเรื่องขนาดนี้นะ โอ๊ย

 

สเตรนจ์พยักหน้า คิ้วหนาขมวดมุ่น โลกิมองแล้วยิ้มกริ่ม นั่นไง ลังเลใจแล้วใช่ไหม ไม่อยากเป็นหมอผีจริงๆหรอก งานแบบนี้ไม่เห็นต้องทำเลย

“ที่อยู่คุณคือที่คุณบอกผมในโทรศัพท์ใช่ไหมครับ” สเตรนจ์เขียนอะไรสักอย่างลงในกระดาษแผ่นเล็กตรงหน้า แล้วยื่นให้เธอ และคุณเอสโตล่าก็พยักหน้าตอบรับ

“คุณบอกว่ากลางคืนใช่ไหมครับที่คุณรู้สึกแปลก” เธอพยักหน้าอีกครั้ง

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมกับผู้ช่วยจะเข้าไปหาคุณช่วงค่ำๆนะครับ” ทันทีที่ได้ยินสเตรนจ์พูดหญิงชราก็ยิ้มออก ส่วนโลกินี้แทบจะอ้าปากค้าง นายเป็นมหาจอมเวทย์นะเว้ย มารับงานอย่างไล่ผีโง่ๆได้ไง โอ๊ย แล้วงานแบบนี้เขาไม่ต้องออกไปคุ้มกันก็ได้ หมอนี่เอาตัวรอดได้สบายๆ

 

* * *

 

ทันทีที่สเตรนจ์ปิดประตูส่งแขก โลกิก็คว้าคอเสื้อไอ้หมอตัวแสบหมับ

“รับงานไล่ผีกิ๊กก๊อกเนี่ยนะ ว่างมากรึไงหืม”

 

สเตรนจ์โบกมือ พลังเวทมนตร์ดึงให้มือเขาออก ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะสะบัดผ้าคลุมเดินกลับไปทางห้องทำงาน

 

“แล้วงานแบบนี้เจ้าคงเอาตัวรอดได้ง่ายๆ ข้าคงไม่ต้องตามไปหรอกนะ”

 

“ก็ตามใจคุณสิ” สเตรนจ์พูดง่ายๆ พร้อมกับเดินเข้าไปในห้องทำงาน “แต่งานนี้ผมสงสัยว่าจะไม่ใช่งานไล่ผีกิ๊กก๊อกอย่างที่คุณคิดหรอก”

 

“เธอก็พูดชัดเจนอยู่แล้ว กลิ่นคาวเลือด รู้สึกเหมือนมีคนมอง นั่นเป็นวิญญาณของพวกเจ้าแน่ๆ”

 

สเตรนจ์หยิบเครื่องมือสี่เหลี่ยมที่คล้ายกระจกขึ้นมา เครื่องมือที่เขาเห็นสเตรนจ์ใช้บ่อยๆ บางคราวเจ้าตัวก็หัวเราะกับมันด้วยซ้ำ

“เข้ามาใกล้ๆสิผมจะโชว์อะไรให้ดู”

 

“ไม่ล่ะ เครื่องมือเวทมนตร์ของเจ้าข้าไม่อยากเข้าใกล้สักเท่าไหร่”

 

สเตรนจ์ถอนหายใจ “นี่เรียกว่าเซอร์เฟซแทบเล็ต... แล้วคุณมองผมอย่างนั้นแสดงว่าคุณไม่รู้จักล่ะสิ เอาเป็นว่ามันไม่ใช่เครื่องมือเวทมนตร์ตกลงไหม เป็นเครื่องใช้ของมิดการ์ดธรรมดา”

 

“อ๋อ เออๆ” โลกิรีบพูดกลบเกลื่อนแล้วสาวเท้าเข้าไปยืนข้างๆสเตรนจ์

 

“เอาล่ะผมจะเปิดแผนที่นิวยอร์คให้คุณดูนะ เพราะนี่เป็นเซอร์เฟซเพราะฉะนั้นมันจะเป็นบิง แต่ก็ช่างเถอะคุณไม่ใช่สตาร์คที่จะมาถากถางว่าผมใช้บิง-- โอเคคุณไม่เข้าใจว่าผมเพิ่งพูดอะไรออกไปเลยใช่ไหม” สเตรนจ์พูดยิ้มๆ ส่วนโลกิได้แต่เขม้นตามองอีกคนพร้อมส่งกระแสจิตว่า _ข้าจะหักคอเจ้าจิ้มน้ำพริกซะ_ แต่ดูเหมือนสเตรนจ์จะไม่รับรู้เลยสักนิด

“โอเค กลับมาที่งานก่อน นี่เป็นแผนที่นิวยอร์ค นี่เป็นสนามบินลากัวเดีย” สเตรนจ์พูดแล้วใช้อุปกรณ์เหมือนปากกาจิ้มลงไปบนแผ่นกระจก ในจุดที่เจ้าตัวบอกว่าเป็นสนามบิน “ส่วนนี่คือสนามบินเจเอฟเค” สเตรนจ์ทำเหมือนเดิมอีกครั้ง “แล้วนี่คือบ้านของเอสโตล่า” พูดจบเจ้าตัวก็จิ้มลงไปอีกจุด แต่คราวนี้นอกจากจุดแล้วมือเรียวยังลากเส้นเชื่อมจุดทั้งสามเป็นรูปสามเหลี่ยม

 

“สามเหลี่ยมศักดิ์สิทธิ์” โลกิพูดขึ้นเบาๆ

 

“ใช่สามเหลี่ยมด้านเท่ามีคุณสมบัติด้านเวทมนตร์ เป็นหนึ่งในรูปแบบที่ใช้เปิดประตูมิติได้ ทั้งสามจุดมุมจะมีพลังงานเท่ากัน และในเมื่อสองจุดนั้นเรียกว่าเป็นจุดสัญจรในโลกมนุษย์ บ้านของเอสโตล่าจึงเป็นไปได้ที่จะเป็นทางสัญจรของอะไรสักอย่างเช่นกัน”

“บอกคุณแล้วว่านี้ไม่ใช่งานไล่ผีหมูๆ”

 

“งั้นเจ้ายิ่งห้ามไปเลย” โลกิรีบหันมาตะโกนใส่หน้านักเวทย์

 

“ได้ไง ผมรับปากเอสโตล่าไปแล้ว อีกอย่างคุณก็เห็นว่าเธอตัวคนเดียว ถ้าผมไม่ช่วยจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเธอก็ไม่รู้ คุณจะยอมปล่อยให้ผู้หญิงแก่ๆใจดีไม่มีทางสู้--”

 

“พอแล้ว เออเจ้าไปก็ได้” โลกิรีบขัด หนอยไอ้หมอเวรนี่ดันรู้จุดอ่อนว่าเขาแพ้หญิงชรา “แต่ข้าก็จะตามไปด้วย”

 

“ก็ไม่ว่าอะไร ดีออก แรงงานฟรีเป็นลูก--”

 

“ผู้พิทักษ์เว้ย” โลกิรีบพูดขัด

 

“--มือ” แต่ไอ้หมอตัวดีก็พูดต่อหน้าตายเหมือนไม่ได้ยินเสียงตะโกนของเขาซะงั้น

“เอ้า รู้แล้วเอ้อระเหยอะไรอยู่เราต้องเตรียมของอีก รีบๆเร็วเข้าลูกมือ”

 

“ผู้พิทักษ์เว้ย บอดี้การ์ดรู้จักมั้ย” โลกิตะโกนลั่น แต่เท้าก็เดินตามสเตรนจ์ไป

* * *

 


	3. Bodyguard

 

เป็นครั้งแรกในรอบสองสัปดาห์ที่โลกิก้าวเท้าออกจากบ้านเลขที่ 177a ถนนบลีคเกอร์นี้ พระอาทิตย์ลาขอบฟ้าไปแล้ว ไฟตามท้องถนนสว่างไสว และผู้คนยังคงเดินขวักไขว่ ร่างสูงสูดหายใจลึกเต็มปอด กลิ่นดอกอีฟนิ่งพริมโรสลอยเบาบางในอากาศเย็นนิดๆของต้นฤดูใบไม้ร่วงแบบนี้ นอกจากนั้นยังเป็นกลิ่นเฉพาะตัวของเมืองใหญ่อย่างท่อไอเสียจากรถยนต์ ทุกอย่างต่างจากแอสการ์ดลิบลับ ตึกสูงดูทะมึนไม่ได้เป็นโลหะหรือทองวิบวับอย่างเช่นในบ้านวัยเด็กของเขา 

 

“คุณยิ้ม” เสียงสเตรนจ์ทำให้โลกิได้สติ หันมามองคนข้างตัว ครานี้สเตรนจ์ไม่ได้ใส่ชุดประหลาดเหมือนทุกที หากเป็นเสื้อเชิ้ตเรียบๆ กางเกงธรรมดาและเสื้อคลุมที่โลกิรู้ว่าเจ้าตัวใช้เวทมนตร์แปลงผ้าคลุมลอยตัวให้ดูเหมือนเสื้อคลุมธรรมดา เขามองใบหน้านั้นได้ไม่ชัด แต่คิดว่าเขาเองก็แอบเห็นมุมริมฝีปากของนักเวทย์หนุ่มยกขึ้น 

 

“ข้ากำลังดีใจที่หลุดออกมาจากบ้านทะมึนๆของเจ้าซะที” 

“แล้วมาเอ้อระเหยอะไรอีก ไม่รีบรึไง”

 

“ก็รอให้คุณชื่นชมกรีนวิชวิลเลจเสร็จก่อนไง” พูดเสร็จสเตรนจ์ก็ยกมือขึ้น ทันใดนั้นรถสีเหลืองก็ขับปราดมาจอดตรงหน้า นักเวทย์รีบรุนหลังโลกิให้เข้าไปในรถ แล้วตามขึ้นไปแล้วบอกจุดหมายให้กับคนขับที่พูดกับโทรศัพท์ไม่หยุดด้วยภาษารัสเซีย 

 

เมื่อดูแล้วว่ายังไงคนขับก็สนใจคู่สายมากกว่าพวกเขา โลกิก็หันไปกระซิบเสียงดุใส่คนข้างตัว 

“แท็กซี่เนี่ยนะ เจ้าเป็นมหาจอมเวทย์ไม่ใช่รึไง เปิดประตูมิติหรือเหาะเหินไปสิ” 

 

“เปลืองพลังงาน อีกอย่างได้นั่งชมวิวสบายๆด้วยไม่ดีรึไง ครั้งก่อนๆที่คุณมา _ เยี่ยม _ นิวยอร์ค คุณก็ไม่เคยได้หยุดชมเมืองเลยนะ” 

 

เขาอ้าปากอยากจะเถียงกลับ แต่ก็จนคำพูด โลกิได้แต่ทำหน้าง้ำกระแทกหลังกับเบาะแล้วมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง เขากับสเตรนจ์นั่งติดกันในเบาะหลังแคบๆนี้ ไออุ่นจากกายอีกคนทำให้เขารู้สึกร้อนจนอยากขยับออก เขาไม่ชินกับการสัมผัสร่างกายใคร แล้วที่ไม่ชินอีกอย่างคือความอุ่นของร่างกายมนุษย์มิดการ์ด ชาวแอสการ์ดร่างกายไม่อุ่นเท่านี้ แล้วเขาที่มีสายเลือดยักษ์น้ำแข็งยิ่งอุณหภูมิร่างกายต่ำกว่าชาวแอสการ์ดไปอีก แต่เขาก็รู้สึกอึดอัดได้ไม่นาน สเตรนจ์ก็ขยับร่างกายจัดตัวให้ไปชิดกับประตูอีกฝั่ง โลกิหันไปมองท่าทางไม่ได้ดูสบายเลยนิด ทำไมหมอนั่นถึงได้นั่งแบบนั่นเล่า 

“รังเกียจข้ารึไง” เขาถามเสียงเข้ม 

 

“คุณต่างหากที่ดูไม่สบายใจเอาซะเลยที่นั่งติดกับผม แล้วผมตัวอุ่นแบบนี้คุณคงร้อนใช่ไหมล่ะ” พูดจบก็หันกลับไปมองนอกหน้าต่างเหมือนเดิม ส่วนโลกินะสิที่ต้องกำมือแล้วคลายออก กำแล้วคลายเป็นสิบๆรอบ เพราะไม่รู้ว่าความรู้สึกร้อนแผ่วๆที่เขารู้สึกนั้นเป็นเพราะคลื่นความร้อนที่ยังคงเหลือ หรือเพราะเขารู้สึกอะไรแปลกๆกับความใจดีของผู้คุมเขากันแน่ 

* * *

 

พวกเขาใช้เวลาบนรถค่อนชั่วโมง สภาพการจราจรแม้ในยามวิกาลก็ยังหนาแน่น แต่ความอึดอัดที่โลกิกำลังรู้สึกนั้นไม่ใช่จากการเดินทางหรอก แต่เป็นเพราะความคิดที่ตกตะกอนอยู่ตลอดทางต่างหาก เขาอยากจะเอ่ยปากถามว่าทำไมสเตรนจ์ถึงได้ใส่ใจความรู้สึกเขานัก เขาไม่คุ้นชินเอาเสียเลย ชาวแอสการ์ดไม่เลี้ยงลูกด้วยการพะเน้อพะนอ แล้วพี่ชายที่สนิทที่สุดก็เป็นพวกหัวช้าตายด้าน ไม่เคยอ่านความรู้สึกใครออกจนกว่าเขาจะสะกดให้ฟัง แล้วยิ่งเมื่อเขาทำตัวเป็นปรปักษ์กับธอร์ชัดเจน ยิ่งไม่มีใครที่สนใจจะเข้าใจเขายิ่งไปอีก ความสบายของเขาเหมือนเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่อยู่ในใจทุกคน แต่ทำไม...คิดแล้วโลกิเหลือบมองคนที่กำลังจ่ายเงินคนขับ...ทำไมหมอนั่นถึงได้รู้นะ 

“คิดอะไรอยู่หืม” สเตรนจ์ถามเสียก่อนที่จะหันกลับมาประจันหน้ากับเขาเสียอีก “คุณเงียบตั้งแต่อยู่ในรถ ผมบอกว่าจะพาคุณชมวิวก็จริง แต่คิดว่าคุณจะบ่นว่ารถติดเสียเวลาตั้งแต่ไฟแดงแรกเสียอีก” 

“ข้า…” โลกิพยายามหาคำพูด ข้าอยากรู้ว่าทำไมเจ้าต้องใจดีกับข้า แต่เพราะนิสัยปากหนักเขาถึงไม่ยอมพูดออกไป ได้แต่เม้มปากแล้วเปลี่ยนเรื่อง “ช่างเถอะ ข้าก็มีเรื่องต้องคิดบ้าง ต้องรายงานเจ้าตลอดเลยรึไง” นั่นไงพูดออกไปแล้วเขาก็รู้สึกผิดเองอีก เพราะอีกคนใจดีเขาเลยรู้สึกว่าไม่ควรร้ายกาจกลับไป 

“โอเค ไม่ถามแล้วก็ได้” สเตรนจ์ถอนหายใจยกมือยอมแพ้ ก่อนจะใช้มือแตะที่หลังเขาเบาๆ รุนหลังให้เขาเดินไปทางตึกหินสีเทาสามชั้นดูเก่าแก่ อุ่นอีกแล้ว...สัมผัสของสเตรนจ์อุ่นเสมอ 

“เป้าหมายเราอยู่ข้างหน้านั่น ระวังตัวด้วยนะ” 

“เจ้านั่นแหละที่ต้องระวัง ถึงไร้เวทมนตร์แต่ข้าก็ยังเป็นชาวแอสการ์ด” โลกิรีบหันไปดุ ดีใจที่ได้เข้าเรื่องงานซะที บางทีความรู้สึกแปลกๆอาจจะหายไปก็ได้ 

“คุณนี่ดุชะมัด ผมแค่เตือนเฉยๆเอง รู้อยู่แล้วว่าคุณดูแลตัวเองได้ ไปกันเถอะ เปิดหูเปิดตาคุณไว้นะ ประสาทสัมผัสที่ดีเยี่ยมของชาวแอสการ์ดคงได้ใช้ประโยชน์บ้างก็ตอนนี้แหละ” สเตรนจ์พูดจบก็เดินรุดไป โลกิรีบเดินตาม ความสนใจพุ่งตรงไปที่ตึกตรงหน้าส่วนเรื่องความรู้สึกประหลาดนั้นถูกกดเอาไว้ในส่วนที่เขาไม่ได้คิดถึงอีกแล้ว 

ทันทีที่ก้าวเข้าไปในอาคารเขาก็รู้สึกเย็นขึ้นมาทันที อุณหภูมิที่ลดต่ำลงเล็กน้อยอาจไม่เป็นที่สังเกตแก่มนุษย์มิดการ์ด แต่สำหรับเขาแล้วโลกิรับรู้ถึงความต่างได้ทันที ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะเข้ามาในที่ร่มตามปกติแน่ มีบางอย่างอยู่ในตึกนี้ ผมที่หลังคอของเขาลุกชันเหมือนกำลังเตือนให้เขารู้ว่าเขากำลังก้าวเข้าไปในเขตอันตราย โลกิกลืนน้ำลายแล้วหันไปมองคนข้างตัว สเตรนจ์ยังคงมีสีหน้านิ่งเฉย ร่างสูงในเสื้อคลุมก้าวเข้าไปกดลิฟต์ พร้อมหันไปอีกข้างส่งยิ้มน้อยๆให้คนที่รอลิฟต์อยู่เช่นกัน โลกิหันหน้าไปมองตามสเตรนจ์แล้วทันใดนั้นกลิ่นคาวเลือดก็ลอยมาปะทะจมูก กลิ่นสะอิดสะเอียนนั้นทำให้เขาต้องหันหน้าหนี ไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไรกันแน่ แต่กลิ่นนั้นมาจากคนสองคน...คู่รัก...ที่รอลิฟต์อยู่พร้อมกับพวกเขาแน่ เขาต้องเตือนสเตรนจ์ ไวเท่าความคิดโลกิรีบยื่นมือไปสัมผัสมือของสเตรนจ์ เขาบีบมืออีกคน ให้ตายสิถ้าตอนนี้เขามีเวทมนตร์เขาคงจะหาทางกระซิบบอกนักเวทย์หนุ่มโดยที่คู่รักสองคนนั้นไม่รู้ได้แน่ๆ แต่เพราะตอนนี้เขาทำเช่นนั้นไม่ได้ ทางเดียวที่เขามีคือบีบมือเตือนสเตรนจ์ หวังว่าไอ้หมอหน้าหนวดนั่นจะไม่โง่เง่าถึงขนาดคิดว่าเขากลัวจนอยากจับมือหรอกนะ 

สเตรนจ์บีบมือเขากลับ ก่อนจะหันกลับมาส่งยิ้มให้เขา แต่เป็นรอยยิ้มที่ไม่ถึงดวงตา ไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มปกติที่เขาเห็นมาตลอด ในตอนนี้ดวงตาสีเทาคู่นั้นมีแววมุ่งมั่นอยู่ โลกิถอนหายใจที่กลั้นอยู่ สเตรนจ์รู้แล้วว่าเขากำลังเตือน โล่งใจไปได้หนึ่งเปลาะ แต่อีกอย่างที่ยังทำให้เขารู้สึกไม่ดีคือกลิ่นนั้นมันยังไม่หายไป แล้วมันยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกปวดหัวตุบๆขึ้นไปอีก โลกิไม่ชินกับกลิ่นเลือดของชาวมิดการ์ดเลยสักนิด แต่ถึงจะปวดหัวแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็จะต้องปกป้องสเตรนจ์เอาไว้ให้ได้...เพื่อเวทมนตร์ของเขานะ ไม่ใช่เพราะไม่อยากให้หมอผีนั่นตายจากใจจริงหรอก 

“ติ๊ง” เสียงประตูลิฟต์เปิดออกดึงสติเขากลับมา คนในลิฟต์เดินสวนออกมา กลิ่นคาวเลือดอีกแล้ว โลกิเกือบจะยกมือขึ้นมาอุดจมูกแต่เขาก็ห้ามตัวเอาไว้ทัน แต่คนที่แกล้งแสดงสีหน้าปกติไม่ได้กลับเป็นคนในลิฟต์ต่างหาก เมื่อเดินสวนเขาออกไป ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยในกางเกงยีนส์เก่าขาดก็หันขวับ ขมวดคิ้วมองหน้าเขานิ่ง พร้อมกับสูดหายใจลึก ท่าทางเหมือนสัตว์ป่ามากกว่ามนุษย์ แต่เพียงปริบตาเดียวก็หายไปพร้อมกับประตูลิฟต์ที่ปิด ตอนนี้ในลิฟต์มีเขา สเตรนจ์แล้วก็สองคู่รัก โลกิเหลือบมองคู่รักประหลาดอีกครั้ง สบตากับสองคนนั้นที่หันมาพอดี สองคนนั้นทำท่าทางเหมือนกับเด็กหนุ่มที่เดินสวนเขาออกไปไม่ผิด สูดหายใจลึกแล้วขมวดคิ้วมองเขา ถ้าเขาได้กลิ่นพวกมัน พวกมันก็คงได้กลิ่นเขา แล้วโลกิค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าสำหรับสัตว์ป่าแล้วกลิ่นของชาวแอสการ์ดคงแตกต่างจากลิ่นของชาวมิดการ์ดโดยทั่วไป เขากำหมัดแน่น พร้อมจะสู้หากเกิดอะไรขึ้น หวังว่าสเตรนจ์จะไม่โง่แล้วเอาตัวเข้าไปขวางระหว่างที่เขาสู้หรอกนะ 

แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะได้ทำอะไร มืออุ่นๆก็คว้าหมับเขากับหมัดเขา นิ้วเรียวเปิดคลี่หมัดเขาออก ก่อนจะประสานมือด้วยกัน ตอนนี้กลายเป็นว่าสเตรนจ์กำลังกุมมือเขาเอาไว้ นิ้วประสานกันแนบสนิท นิ้วโป้งอุ่นๆวนอยู่บนหลังมือของเขาราวกับเจ้าของมันกำลังพยายามปลอบเขา โลกิส่งตาดุไปให้อีกคน พยายามจะดึงมือออก แต่นักเวทย์หนุ่มกลับไม่ยอมง่ายๆ ไอ้หมอเวรจับมือเขาไว้ทำไมวะ รู้ไหมว่าตอนนี้หน้าสิ่วหน้าขวานนะเว้ย 

“อย่าเพิ่งใจร้อนสิครับ อีกแป๊บเดียวจะถึงแล้วนะครับ” สเตรนจ์พูดออกมาเหมือนเป็นบทสนทนาปกติ เหมือนก่ำลังปลอบคนข้างตัวที่หงุดหงิดอยากไปให้ถึงจุดหมายเร็วๆ แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้โง่ถึงขนาดที่จะแปลความหมายไม่ออกว่าสเตรนจ์กำลังบอกให้เขาหยุดก่อน ก็ได้ หมอนี่อาจจะมีแผนก็ได้ คนที่เจ้าเล่ห์เจ้ากลขนาดนี้ คงไม่ได้เดินเข้าถ้ำเสือโดยไม่มีแผนหรอกน่า 

เสียงเตือนเมื่อลิฟต์ถึงชั้นบนสุดที่เป็นที่อยู่ของเอสโตล่า ทั้งสี่คนในลิฟต์ก็เดินออก โลกิไม่รู้ว่าสองคนนั้นอยู่ชั้นนี้จริงหรือว่าพวกเขาตามเขามากันแน่ ตาสีเขียวมองไปรอบๆ บันไดโค้งนำลงไปชั้นล่าง แต่เพราะนี่เป็นตึกเก่า จึงไม่มีหน้าต่างใหญ่ มันเป็นตึกอิฐทึมๆ ทางออกที่จะลงไปได้คงมีแค่บันไดกับลิฟต์ แต่...โลกิชะโงกมอง...แค่สามสี่ชั้น ถึงกระโดดลงไปจริงๆเขาก็คงไม่เป็นไร หวังว่าไอ้หมอเวรนี่จะไม่ตัวหนักขนาดที่เขาอุ้มไม่ไหวหรอกนะ 

“อ้ะ” เสียงสเตรนจ์ทำให้โลกิ หันกลับมามองตรงหน้า เขาก็เกือบอุทานตามนักเวทย์แล้ว เพราะชายหนุ่มที่เดินสวนกับเขาตอนนี้ขึ้นลิฟต์มาในคราแรกนั้นก้าวขึ้นมาจากบันได มาดักหน้าพวกเขาเอาไว้ ดวงตาที่มองมาที่เขาเป็นประกายที่แดง โลกิจับข้อมือสเตรนจ์ไว้แน่น พร้อมจะพาหนีทันที เขาไม่ใช่สายต่อสู้แบบธอร์นะ แต่คนที่ถูกจับมือกลับขืนตัวเอาไว้ แล้วหันมาถามเขา

“เชื่อใจผมไหม” 

“ไม่” โลกิรีบตอบทันที 

“ผมอยากจะได้ยินคำอื่นนะ แต่ช่างเถอะ” พูดจบสเตรนจ์ก็ใช้เวทมนตร์กรีดผิวที่แก้มเขาเบาๆ ไม่เจ็บแต่พอให้เลือดไหล ไอ้หมอเวร!!!! เขาเกือบอ้าปากด่า แต่ก็ต้องหยุดเมื่อผู้อยู่ร่วมตึกสามคนนั้นมีท่าทีแปลกไป ทั้งหมดทำเสียงครางฮือ ก่อนที่จะแสยะแยกเขี้ยวที่ตอนนี้ยาวราวกับเป็นเขี้ยวของสัตว์ป่า 

“อะไรวะ!” เขาสบถอย่างตกใจ 

“กะแล้วแวมไพร์จริงๆด้วย” สเตรนจ์พูดพร้อมกับใช้ช่วงเวลาที่เขาตกใจสะบัดจนข้อมือหลุดจากการเกาะกุมของเขา ก่อนที่จะหันมามองเขาด้วยสายตาขอโทษ แล้วก่อนที่เขาจะมีโอกาสได้ถามว่าคิดจะทำอะไร ไอ้หมอเวรก็ใช้เท้าถีบยันเขา จนเขาตกลงไป 

“เจอกันข้างล่างนะครับ” เสียงตะโกนดังมาจากข้างบน โลกิได้แต่อ้าปากอย่างตกใจ แต่เขาก็มีเวลาตกใจไม่นาน เพราะสามคนนั้นกระโจนตามเขาลงมาติดๆ เวรเอ้ย เขาพลิกตัวกลับทันก่อนที่จะถึงพื้น และเมื่อถึงชั้นล่าง เขาก็พบว่าไม่ใช่แค่สามคนนั้นที่มีเขี้ยวยาวอย่างประหลาด แต่ห้องอื่นๆก็พากันเปิดประตูออกมาพรึบ พร้อมกับตาแดงๆแล้วก็เขี้ยวยาวๆ ชาร์จตรงมาหาเขา นี่มันหนึ่งต่อเท่าไหร่แล้วเนี่ย โอ๊ย ไอ้หมอเวร มันใช้เขาเป็นเหยื่อล่อ!!!!! นี่เหรอแผนของมัน เขาจะต้องหักคอมันจิ้มน้ำพริกให้ได้ ถ้ารอดออกไปได้นะ 

“ถอยออกไปถ้าพวกเจ้ายังอยากมีชีวิต” โลกิยืดตัวให้ตรงแล้วพูดขู่ บางทีถ้าขู่สัญชาตญาณสัตว์อาจจะทำให้พวกมันถอยทัพออกไปก็ได้

แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่เป็นไปตามที่เขาคิด เพราะทันทีที่พูดจบประโยค หนึ่งในนั้นก็กระโจนใส่เขาทันที เวรเฮ้ย ให้ตายสิคิดถึงเวทมนตร์จริงๆ เขาคิดขณะที่กระโดดหลบและใช้หมัดและศอกในการสู้ ต้องขอบคุณท่านพ่อและธอร์ที่เคี่ยวเข็ญให้เขาฝึกการต่อสู้ตั้งแต่เด็ก แล้วถึงเขาจะไม่ได้ใช้ความสามารถในการต่อสู้ตัวต่อตัวบ่อยนักแต่โลกิก็ไม่ได้แย่นักหรอก โดยเฉพาะหากเทียบกับพวกมิดการ์ด แล้วที่จริงไอ้ฝูงที่รุมเขานี่มันตัวอะไรวะ สเตรนจ์เรียกว่าแวมไพร์ มันเป็นสัตว์ป่าของพวกมิดการ์ดรึไงนะ เขาคิดขณะที่ทุ่มหนึ่งในนั้นแล้วรีบวิ่งไปที่ประตู แต่ทันทีที่จะก้าวออกไปได้ กำแพงเวทมนตร์กลับเหวี่ยงเขาให้กลับเข้าไปในตึก 

ไอ้หมอผีนั่นมันกักตึกนี้เอาไว้ในอีกมิติหนึ่ง โอเคเมคเซนต์เพราะคงไม่อยากให้มนุษย์คนอื่นได้ผลกระทบจากการต่อสู้ แต่มันก็เท่ากับกักเขาเอาไว้ด้วยน่ะสิ โอ๊ย เท่ากับว่าเขาต้องรอให้สเตรนจ์มาเปิดประตูมิติให้ บอกรึยังว่าเขาคิดถึงเวทมนตร์ของตัวเองแค่ไหน 

โลกิสูดปากเมื่อรู้สึกถึงคมเขี้ยวฝังเข้าไปในขา “กล้ากัดข้าเหรอ” เขาพูดแล้วแตะออก ก่อนจะหมุนตัวมองไปรอบๆ ทำไมยิ่งนานเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งรู้สึกว่าไอ้ตัวที่รุมเขามันยิ่งเยอะขึ้นวะ แล้วนี้มันเป็นอะไรของมัน ปกติถ้าโดนเขาอัดไปขนาดนี้ มิดการ์ดโดยทั่วไปต้องสลบไปแล้ว เขาคิดพร้อมกับชกแรงขึ้น แต่แทนที่จะหมอบราบ เจ้าตัวนั้นกลับแค่ถอยออกไป ก่อนจะวิ่งกลับมาอีกครั้ง 

“ **ไอ้หมอเวร อยู่ไหนวะ** ” เขาตะโกนลั่น 

“คิดถึงผมเหรอครับ” เสียงดังมาจากเหนือศีรษะเขา พร้อมกับสเตรนจ์ลอยลงมา มืออ้อมแขนอุ้มเอสโตล่าที่ตอนนี้หมดสติเอาไว้ “ดีใจนะครับที่เห็นว่าคุณน่ะก็สู้ตัวต่อตัวใช้ได้เลย” 

“เปิดประตูมิติเดี๋ยวนี้” โลกิตะโกนบอก ใช้หลังมือปาดเหงื่อปนเลือดที่ไหลตามหน้าผาก เขาทั้งโดนข่วนทั้งโดนกัดจนน่วมไปหมดแล้ว 

“ยังไม่ได้ครับ ผมปล่อยพวกเขาออกไปไม่ได้ เชื้อแวมไพร์ติดต่อได้ด้วยการกัด” สเตรนจ์พูดพร้อมกับร่ายคาถากันห่อหุ้มพวกเขาสามคนเอาไว้ โลกิถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก ขณะที่มองออกไปเห็นเหล่าคนที่เขาเพิ่งสู้พยายามใช้เล็บข่วนกำแพงคาถาตั้งใจจะเข้ามาให้ได้ ก่อนที่จะคิดตามที่สเตรนจ์พูดแล้วหันมามองอย่างตกใจ

“อะไรนะ ติดต่อ แล้วข้า” โลกิชี้ไปที่หน้า ที่แขน ที่ขาของตัวเองที่โดนกัด เฮ้ยอย่าบอกนะเขาจะติดเชื้อไอ้นี้แล้วกลายเป็นสัตว์ป่าแบบนี้ไป 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงครับ มันเป็นการแพร่กระจายเฉพาะชาวมิดการ์ดเท่านั้น ดีเอ็นเอของพวกคุณกับเราไม่เหมือนกัน เชื่อไม่สามารถจับได้ คุณแค่รู้สึกเจ็บๆคันๆเวลาโดนกันเท่านั้นเองแหละครับ ถ้ามันเป็นอันตรายคิดว่าผมจะปล่อยให้คุณมาสู้แบบนี้เหรอครับ” 

“ใครจะไปรู้สิ่งที่เจ้าคิดบ้างล่ะ อยู่ดีๆก็ถีบข้าลงมา” โลกิเท้าสะเอวมองคนตัวสูง ยังแค้นไม่หาย

“ก็คุณบอกว่าคุณจะเป็นบอดี้การ์ดให้ผม ผมก็อุตส่าห์ปล่อยให้คุณได้ทำหน้านี่ ไม่ดีรึไง” โอ๊ย ไอ้หมอเวร โลกิอยากจะกรีดร้องใส่หูมันจริงๆ แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องรอง เรื่องสำคัญคือแล้วสเตรนจ์จะหาทางจัดการพวกแวมไพร์ยังไง จริงๆแล้วไอ้แวมไพร์นี่มันคืออะไรกันแน่นะ เป็นเหมือนโรคติดต่ออย่างนั้นหรือ แล้วจะกลายเป็นสัตว์ป่ารึไง

“พวกนี้เป็นสัตว์ป่าของมิดการ์ดรึไง”

“ไม่ใช่หรอกครับ บอกแล้วไงครับว่าเป็นเหมือนเชื้อ พวกเขาเป็นเหมือนผมนี้แหละ แต่ได้รับเชื้อแวมไพร์เข้าไปจากการโดนกัดหรือสัมผัสน้ำลายของผู้ติดเชื้อ” 

“โรคติดต่ออย่างนั้นหรือ แล้วทำไมเจ้าต้องเข้ามายุ่งด้วย เจ้าไม่ใช่หมออีกแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง” โลกิถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ มองหน้าคนตรงหน้าที่ทำสีหน้ายุ่งยากเหมือนกำลังคิดหนักในเรื่องอะไรสักอย่าง 

สเตรนจ์ยกมือขึ้นเกาศีรษะ “จะอธิบายคุณยังไงดี เอาเป็นว่าเชื้อตัวนี้มันไม่ใช่เชื้อปกติ เป็นเชื้อพิเศษจากมิติมืดอื่น แต่พอสัมผัสกับดีเอ็นเอของชาวมิดการ์ดก็สำแรงฤทธิ์เดชเป็นแบบที่คุณเห็นแบบนี้ เพราะฉะนั้นมันไม่ใช่โรคติดต่อที่หมอปกติจะรักษาได้หรอกนะครับ” 

โลกิพยักหน้า เข้าใจอะไรขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว “งั้นก็เผาให้หมดเลยสิ ที่แอสการ์ดทำแบบนั้นน่ะ ถ้าหมู่บ้านไหนเป็นโรคติดต่อที่รักษาไม่หาย เอ้าจุดไฟเร็วเข้า เจ้ากั้นตึกนี้ไว้ในมิติอื่นแล้วด้วย ง่ายเข้าไปใหญ่” 

สเตรนจ์หันมาทำหน้าตื่นมองเขา ก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นมาดีดหน้าผากเขา “ได้ยังไงล่ะครับ ฆ่าพวกเขาแบบนี้ พวกนี้เขาเป็นคนไข้นะครับ” 

“ติดเชื้อของมิติมืด ยังจะรักษาหายอีกรึไง ไม่ใช่คนไข้แล้วล่ะแบบนี้” โลกิทำหน้าแหยงเมื่อมองคมเขี้ยวของกลุ่มคนข้างนอกเขตอาคม “อีกอย่างพวกนั้นกล้ากัดข้าเชียวนะ” 

“ก็พวกเขาคิดว่าคุณเป็นอาหาร” สเตรนจ์ตอบง่ายๆ ส่วนโลกิได้แต่อ้าปาก เขาเนี้ยนะเป็นเป็นอาหาร ไอ้พวกนี้คิดว่าเขาเป้ฯสเต็กอย่างนั้นหรือ ฮึ่มรู้อย่างนี้น่าจะอัดพวกมันให้แรงกว่านี้ เขาดูเป็นสเต็กตรงไหน ออกจะดูอันตรายขนาดนี้ 

“อีกอย่างถ้าผมจำไม่ผิด เชื้อนี้จะหายได้ถ้าหากเราเจอคนแรกที่แพร่เชื้อ ถ้าเราแค่จัดการเจ้าของเชื้อ เชื้อที่เหลือจะตายหมด” 

โลกิทำหน้าไม่ค่อยเชื่อถือสักเท่าไหร่ ก็เขายังจำได้น่ะสิว่านักเวทย์หนุ่มน่ะอ่านคาถาไม่ได้อ่านคำเตือน แล้วจะเชื่อมันได้ยังไงว่าที่อ่านมาน่ะถูกต้อง “ฆ่าๆไปซะให้หมดง่ายกว่าตั้งเยอะ” 

สเตรนจ์ส่ายหน้าถอนหายใจแล้วมองโลกินิ่ง “คุณน่ะจะฆ่าคนง่ายๆไม่ได้นะ พวกเขาก็มีชีวิต มีคนที่รักเขา คนที่เขารัก แล้วพวกเขาไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิดเลยด้วยซ้ำ” 

โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนโดนตบหน้าโดยเฉพาะเมื่อคนตรงหน้าพูดด้วยสายตาจริงจังแบบนี้ 

“ไม่มีใครสมควรตายง่ายๆหรอกนะครับ ไม่ว่าคุณจะคิดว่าพวกเขาไม่มีค่าแค่ไหน” สเตรนจ์พูดต่อ แต่คราวนี้กลับเป็นเสียงอ่อนโยน เหมือนกำลังอธิบายคอนเซ็ปให้เด็กๆฟัง 

รู้สึกแปลกๆอีกแล้ว...โลกิกลืนน้ำลาย แล้วผันหน้าไปอีกด้าน หลบสายตาคมนั่น หมอนั่นใจดีกับทุกคนเลยนะ เพราะเป็นหมอเหรอ เพราะต้องรักษาชีวิตคนมาก่อน เลยเห็นว่าทุกชีวิตมีค่าเหรอ ช่างต่างกับเขาซะเหลือเกิน ต่างกับชาวแอสการ์ดที่ต้องมีชีวิตอยู่่ในสงครามเสมอ ใครอ่อนแอคนคนนั้นก็สมควรตายไปซะ นั่นคือสิ่งที่พวกเขาถูกสอน แล้วทำไมแทนที่จะรู้สึกต่อต้านเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดที่ขัดกับสิ่งที่ปลูกฝังในหัวตั้งแต่เด็ก เขากลับรู้สึกเต็มตื้นขึ้นมาในอกแปลกๆ แล้วคิดย้อนไปว่ามันคงจะดีแค่ไหน ถ้าสิ่งนี้คือสิ่งที่เขาถูกสอน ถ้าได้รู้ว่าแม้จะไม่ใช่คนที่เข้มแข็งที่สุดเขาก็ยังถูกสมควรดูแลให้มีชีวิต 

“ผมไม่ได้ดุคุณนะ” สเตรนจ์พูด โลกิเงยหน้าขึ้น หมอนั่นคงคิดว่าที่เขาเงียบไปนั่นเพราะโกรธ ดีแล้วล่ะที่คิดแบบนี้ ดีกว่าที่จะรู้ว่าจริงๆแล้วเขาคิดอะไรกันแน่ 

“ถึงเจ้าจะดุข้า ข้าก็ไม่สนหรอก” โลกิเชิดหน้าพูด “เอ้าแล้วถ้าเจ้าจะไม่สังหารพวกนี้ เจ้าจะจัดการพวกมันยังไง เจ้าจะกักพวกมันไว้ในมิตินี้ตลอดไปหรือ ถ้าอย่างนั้นเจ้าต้องเสียพลังเวทย์ส่วนหนึ่งเพื่อรักษามิตินี้เอาไว้” 

“ไม่มากหรอกครับ” 

“ **จะบ้าเหรอ** ” โลกิหันไปดุ ที่เขาพูดออกไปนั้น เขาแค่พูดเล่น ไม่คิดว่ามันคือสิ่งที่สเตรนจ์คิดไว้จริงๆ นอกจากจะไม่ทำลายศัตรูแล้ว หมอนั่นยังยอมเสียพลังงานส่วนหนึ่งเพื่อกันพวกเขาเอาไว้ในมิติอื่นอย่างนั้นหรือ จะบ้าเกินไปแล้ว ใครกันที่จะเสียสละได้ขนาดนั้น 

“คุณเป็นห่วงผมอีกแล้ว” ตาสีเทาเป็นประกายขี้เล่น 

“เป็นห่วงว่าเจ้าจะตายแล้วข้าจะติดแหง็กไม่มีเวทมนตร์ตลอดไปต่างห--” แต่เขาไม่ทันจะพูดได้จบประโยคดี พื้นที่เขายืนอยู่ก็ยวบลงราวกับมันเป็นน้ำ โลกิผวาเข้าเกาะแขนคนข้างตัว ก่อนที่โลกจะหยุดหมุนแล้วพวกเขาก็ออกมายืนที่ถนนข้างนอกตึกนั่น กลิ่นดอกไม้ราตรีหอมเย็นโชยมา ล้างกลิ่นคาวเลือดในจมูกเขาไปสิ้น ข้างนอกเงียบสนิท คงเป็นยามดึกแล้ว เขาติดอยู่ในนั้นนานแค่ไหนกันนะ 

สเตรนจ์วางเอสโตว่าลงในอ้อมแขนเขา แล้วขยับมือเป็นสัญลักษณ์ที่เขาจำไม่ได้ พร้อมกับร่ายคาถา แหวนเวทย์เปล่งประกายเป็นสีทอง แม้จะไม่มีเวทมนตร์อีกแล้ว แต่เขาก็ยังรู้สึกถึงพลังงานบางอย่างไหลเวียน หมอนั่นไม่ได้เป็นมหาจอมเวทย์เพราะฟลุ๊คจริงๆด้วย การจะใช้คาถาหล่อเลี้ยงมิติหนึ่งให้เปิดอยู่พร้อมกับกักไม่ให้ผู้ที่อยู่ในนั้นหลุดออกมาได้ ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ง่ายเลย แต่สเตรนจ์ก็ร่ายคาถาสลับซับซ้อนนันอย่างง่ายๆ 

ในที่สุดสเตรนจ์ก็หยุด ยืนนิ่งหยุดตรงหน้าเขา ก่อนจะใช้มือแตะที่ศีรษะของเอสโตล่าเบาๆ หญิงชราขมวดคิ้วน้อยๆ แต่ดวงตาของเธอยังปิดสนิท พลังงานอบอุ่นไหลไปทั่วกายเธอ พลังงานที่ให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนกับสัมผัสของสเตรนจ์ อ่อนโยน อบอุ่น 

“ผมต้องลบความจำของเธอ” เขาอธิบาย “เราจะหาบ้านพักใหม่ให้เธอ แล้วเธอจะคิดว่านี่คือบ้านที่ท่านอธิการของเธอหาให้” 

โลกิพยักหน้า มองใบหน้าของหญิงชราในอ้อมแขน “ทำไมเธอถึงไม่ติดเชื้อนั่น” 

สเตรนจ์ชี้ไปที่ไม้กางเขนบนหน้าอกเธอ “สัญลักษณ์ทางศาสนาที่ใช้โดยผู้ศรัทธาสามารถขับไล่แวมไพร์ได้ ถ้าผมกับคุณแขวนมันคงเป็นแค่เศษไม้สองชิ้่น แต่เพราะเธอเชื่อมั่น มันจึงเป็นเครื่องป้องกันของเธอ” 

เขาไม่เข้าใจนักหรอก ศาสนาหรือ เขาไม่มีเรื่องแบบนั้น แอสการ์ดไม่เชื่อสิ่งใดนอกจากกษัตริย์ 

“เอาล่ะคืนนี้จบเรื่องแล้ว” สเตรนจ์พูดออกมาในที่สุด ก่อนจะมองขึ้นส่งรอยยิ้มให้เขา “ขอบคุณนะครับที่มาเป็น--”

“บอดี้การ์ด” โลกิพูดแทรก ทันทีที่ได้ยินสเตรนจ์ก็หัวเราะลั่น เสียงสดใสในคืนเงียบสงัด 

“บอดี้การ์ดก็บอดี้การ์ด คุณสู้ได้เก่งมากเลยครับ” พูดจบแล้วนักเวทย์ก็แตะที่แผลบนแก้มเขาเบาๆ “ขอโทษนะครับที่ตัดแก้มคุณแบบนี้ กลับกันเถอะครับแล้วผมจะทำแผลให้” 

หัวใจเขาเต้นเร็วอีกครั้ง บ้าบอเป็นที่สุด ทำไมเขาต้องใจเต้นเมื่อโดนทำใจดีแบบนี้ด้วยนะ แต่ก่อนที่จะกลับ เขาก็เหลือบมองไปที่ตึกอิฐสีเข้มนั่น เหมือนจะถามว่าจะทำอะไรต่อไป 

สเตรนจ์มองตามสายตาของเขาแล้วพูดออกมาเบาๆ “ถ้าผมหาทางรักษาพวกเขาไม่ได้ ผมจะกลับมาจัดการพวกเขาเอง” 

ดวงตาแน่วแน่ของอีกคนทำให้โลกิรู้ว่าสเตรนจ์ไม่ได้พูดเล่น 

* * *


End file.
